dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Freaks Like Me
"Freaks Like Me" is a song by Todrick Hall, featuring Maddie, Nia, Kendall, Mackenzie, and Payton. All five girls, along with Abby, Melissa, Jill, Holly, and Todrick himself starred in the Disney-themed music video, which can be seen here. Lyrics speaking: Hey, don't listen to them! You guys are perfect, just the way you are. Sure, you might be a little different, But in your own way, you're wickedly cool. Maddie: You try to knock me down But I get up again Kendall: It's time to break outta' this box You try to put me in Nia: 'Cause we are, we are, we are the quirky ones other girls in background: We all, we all just wanna have some fun other girls in background: We live, we love, we wanna laugh out loud YOLO, so watch me work it out All: 'Cause tonight, for the first time I'm loving who I be Turn it up for all the freaks like me Tonight, I'm feeling so fine I'm loving who I see Turn it up for all the freaks like me Freaks like me, the freak-freaks like me, Freaks like me, the freak-freaks like me, Freaks like me, the freak-freaks like me, Freaks like me, the freak-freaks like me Payton: You throw your sticks and stones But I've got armor now Nia: You know the old me's gone, She had to take a bow Mackenzie: 'Cause we are, we are, we are the quirky ones All: We all, we all just wanna have some fun We live, we love, we wanna laugh out loud YOLO, so watch me work it out 'Cause tonight, for the first time I'm loving who I be Turn it up for all the freaks like me Tonight, I'm feeling so fine I'm loving who I see Turn it up for all the freaks like me Freaks like me, the freak-freaks like me, Freaks like me, the freak-freaks like me, Freaks like me, the freak-freaks like me, Freaks like me, the freak-freaks like me rapping: Yo! This one's for the ones in the back row This beat's for the kids with their heads low They can throw a low blow, try to steal your glow But you got to go home with the show, doe It's just the beginning (yo) And they know you're hashtag-winning (yo) So you just keep on grinning (yo) Now, baby, keep on swimming, just keep swimming 'Cause about (???) dozing These haters wanna start posing They trippin' like, "Whoa!"; we chillin' like snow Let it go, let it go, frozen So shake those pom-poms If you know you the bomb, bomb I can't hear you, dot com, com Too busy starring on "Dance Moms" All: 'Cause tonight, for the first time I'm loving who I be Turn it up for all the freaks like me Tonight, I'm feeling so fine I'm loving who I see Turn it up for all the freaks like me Tonight, for the first time I'm loving who I be Turn it up for all the freaks like me Tonight, I'm feeling so fine I'm loving who I see Turn it up for all the freaks like me Freaks like me, the freak-freaks like me, Freaks like me, the freak-freaks like me, Freaks like me, the freak-freaks like me, Freaks like me, the freak-freaks like me Freaks like me, the freak-freaks like me Trivia *Everyone portrayed a character for the video. They are: **Todrick: Mickey Mouse **Maddie: the Red Queen, Cinderella **Mackenzie: the Evil Queen, Snow White **Kendall: Cruella de Vil, Belle **Nia: Ursula, Princess Tiana **Payton: Maleficent **Abby: Fairy Godmother **Jill, Melissa, and Holly: Staff members at Enchanted Elementary *Jordyn Jones was also in the video, portraying Aurora/Sleeping Beauty. She was a contestant on Season 1 of Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition. *The video was filmed around May 30th, 2014.https://twitter.com/DancemomLeslie3/status/472410043892400129 *Christi tweeted that Abby would not allow Chloe to participate in the video. References Category:Pop Category:Dance-Pop Category:Other Songs Category:Songs by Mack Z Category:Songs by Maddie Ziegler Category:Songs by Kendall Vertes Category:Songs by Nia Frazier Category:Songs by Payton Ackerman Category:Rap